


Going in Blind

by Peter164



Series: Markiplier Personality Disorder [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Multiple Personalities, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: It's time for Mark to meet Jack's brother for the first time. But he's stressed about it, and stress makes him a different person.





	Going in Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very, very vague mentions of abuse. Like only barely there at all.

Jack was terrified. He wanted Mark and Malcolm to get along. He tried to act calm though all of it. Mark was already stressed, he didn't need Jack's worrying. Jack was waiting for him to answer the Skype call all the way in Paris. He squeezed Mark's hand reassuringly. They discussed it all beforehand and decided it would be best not to mention the others. Malcolm finally answered, waving at the couple.

"Hi. You must be the lucky groom." Malcolm greeted Mark.

"I'm luckier that you probably think." He laughed, "I'm Mark."

"I'm Malcolm. I'm sorry I couldn't come for the wedding. It's just that going all the way to America is really hard to do for me."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. We get it. But you're getting an obnoxious amount of wedding photos to make up for it." Jack smiled, "How are you doing over there, anyway?"

"Oh, we're fine. You know the story. I want to hear about you guys, what do you do for a living Mark?"

"I'm a civil engineer. Not a fan of the desk work, but it could be worse. And Jack has gotten very good at making it worthwhile. Nerf gun wars and games of tag are amazingly frequent in this house. I also do some improv, but more as a hobby than anything." He shrugged, "Jack says you're a writer."

"And I dabble in motivational speaking." Malcolm told him. Alright, Jack could do this. If this kept up, everything would be okay, "Tell me about the improv. That sounds interesting."

"What about it?"

"The whole thing. How'd you get started? How do you practice? Do you perform?" 

"Well, it mostly started with watching a lot of _Whose Line is it Anyway_ and really wanting to try it. And who doesn't want to have the perfect response to everything? I went to a few classes and it grew from there. To practice I usually have some friends over that also do improv and we play improv games and stuff. Our favorite is Change. You have three or more people play and two of them have to perform while the other gives them a prompt. That one person is kind of it, like in hide and seek or something and if someone says a line they don't like, whoever is it says change and they have to change it to something different. We've had some weird stuff come out of it." Mark explained.

"Like what?"

"Uhm, once my friend Wade was my wife and our farm was being invaded by badgers. Her boobs also happened to be badgers somehow. Another time I was Wade's alcoholic uncle who may have had some more problems than just alcoholism and I was helping bury his dog that just died. That was interesting to do considering I can't drink. My friend Bob was my friend Ethan's wife in one and Bob just wanted to have a kid, but Ethan but only sexually attracted to plants so he refused to have sex with his wife. In another one Bob was Wade's dad and helping him shop for a prom dress. Tyler, my other friend, was going into battle with me and it ended with me eating a cat, failing to dance, and my uncle touched me. Another one, Bob killed all his neighbors. My alltime favorite though was when Bob was a 12 year old transgirl and he just wanted the fucking surgery and Tyler kept getting so sexual and Bob was having none of it. You recorded that one didn't you, Jack?"

"Yeah, I record all of Bob's and Tyler's scenes." Jack said, "They're always way too funny. The best part when he just fucking screamed at Tyler 'I wanna be a girl, not a skank.'"

"Send me some of the videos along with your wedding pictures. I want to watch some." Malcolm sat and grinned, "It sounds like fun." 

"We will." Jack was happy he was interested. But he noticed Mark blinking more than usual, not quite focusing on anything, "Mark, are you okay? Do you need to step out for a minute?"

"No, I'll be fine." Mark said.

"You're sure? You know what happens if you don't tell me." Jack reminded. They'd had way too many incidents because Mark didn't tell him that something was wrong.

"I know, I'll be fine." Mark smiled at him. He was lying.

"Is everything alright?" Malcolm asked. Of course he was concerned. Mark bit his lip and leaned over to Jack. He covered his mouth facing the screen and whispered into his ear.

"Author."

"It's all good, Mark just needs to go upstairs for a minute. Mark is it okay if I explain to Malcolm? He's probably confused and worried." Jack asked, helping him off the couch.

"Yeah, just help me upstairs first." Mark said. Halfway to the staircase, he switched the rest of the way.

"Hello, Author. Mark and I were kind of in the middle of something important." Jack told him.

"Don't worry, Jack. I know. I'll calm him down and send him back." He said. Jack thanked him and gave him a hug before walking with him up the stairs. He sat him down on the bed and handed him a pair of headphones. Author put them on while Jack plugged them into Mark's phone to let him listen to his playlist. He told him he was going back downstairs and he should shout if he needed anything. He hurried back down and settled in front of the computer again.

"Is Mark okay? Should you call someone?" Malcolm asked. Jack shook his head.

"We weren't going to tell you, but Mark gave me permission to explain. He can do a much better job at it, but I'll do my best. Mark has a disorder. It's called Dissociative Identity Disorder and it's basically split personalities. Right now he has nine including him. They come out when he's stressed or anxious, and I know for a fact he was both about meeting you. I guess he just panicked and switched, I'm not sure. The thing is, of all the options he had, he had to switch to Author, who happens to be blind. But I brought him up to our room and he promised to just calm Mark down and leave. Because he's blind, he needs my help for a lot, he can barely walk up the stairs without me, so I had to help him do that." Jack sat and explained to his brother, "I guess I should be happy it was Author and not Ayano or, god forbid, Wilford."

"What are they all like?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, there's Wilford. I don't know how old he is, or if he even has an age, he won't tell me. He's very eccentric, and feminine. He likes candy and _Blue's Clues_ and wearing lingerie. Dark doesn't actually have a name, but we nicknamed him Dark. He doesn't have an age. He's controlling, and he has a temper, and he can be very manipulative if you aren't careful. But he's the biggest chocoholic I know and even though he used to be pretty abusive, he's learning that what he did was bad and he's trying to fix it. Ayano is a 15 year old girl who's absolutely obsessed with me. She's a handful, but she's a lady. If she came out, she would be clinging to me like her life depended on it. Google is a robot, and for an unfeeling machine, he's very sassy. He's afraid of the toaster and the blender. He's suspicious of cats. Dr. Iplier is 42. He does his best to keep everyone healthy and eating right. Bim Trimmer is 36, he wants to be a game show host and he's very into fashion. Author is 32, he's upstairs. He's someone you want to be with when it's stormy. He'll sit and drink tea and tell you his stories. Bing is the newest, he came out just a couple weeks ago. He's 19 and a total frat boy. Complete with an obsession with drinking and smoking weed and the fidget spinners and the snapbacks and the fucking muscle shirts. I think almost all his vocabulary consists of 'dude', 'bro', 'sweet', and 'fuck'."

"It sounds like it's always a party at your house." Malcolm laughed.

"No fuck. Mark keeps talking about adopting, but I already have eight kids to take care of. Well, Iplier is pretty good on his own. Seven kids." Jack shrugged.

"If anything you're prepared." 

"Good point. After Wilford and Bing, I can handle anything." Jack told him. 

"You should have a kid. You'd be a good dad." He said.

"Thank you. And please don't think less of Mark or anything, he's still a capable person. He just has had a rough life and this is how he copes with it." Jack explained, "And I really love him, and all the others. They're all family to me now."

"Of course I won't. We all have our own issues. Do you know what happened?" Malcolm asked. Jack shook his head.

"Even his therapist can't figure out how to pull it out of him. She's tried all nine of them and no one remembers. I know Ayano and Dark were the first, so maybe something to with the fact that he's a boy and how he can't be anything less than perfect. I don't know." Jack said. It was the one thing he couldn't figure out. Mark's therapist thought they were getting close to figuring it out.

"He'll be okay though, right? I didn't just mess him up, did I?" He asked.

"No, no of course not. He'll be fine. Author means he was just overwhelmed and needed a moment. Either that or he remembered whatever accident he had that he won't tell me about. Maybe both, it's hard to say. I should probably go check on him, see if there's anything I can do." Jack said. Malcolm shooed him away to check on his husband. Author was sitting on the bed with his headphones on. Jack made sure to make a lot of noise so he didn't startle him. Author held out the phone so Jack could turn the music off. Once Jack had done that, Author took off his headphones and reached for Jack. He grabbed his hands and asked if he was alright to come down. 

"Mark won't return for some time I'm afraid. However, I'm alright to come down if that's alright. I believe you explained the situation." Author said. He smiled a little when Jack touched his hands. 

"I did. I'm sure Malcolm would love to meet you if you're up for it." Jack said.

"I can do that." Author nodded and stood up. They walked down the stairs and sat down in front of the computer. Author introduced himself to Malcolm while Jack went to make him tea. They sat and talked with him for a while longer before they needed to go to bed. Once they hung up, Author rested his head on Jack's shoulder. 

"You're very affectionate today, aren't you." Jack said. 

"Is that okay?" Author asked. 

"Just different." He said. Author shifted and buried his nose in his neck, "Are you okay?"

"I may have feelings for you." Author said, "I just didn't want to mess things up with you and Mark."

"Author," Jack turned to look at him, "You won't mess things up. Mark is very lenient about what I do with all of you."

"It's still a concern." Author said, "For your relationship's sake, I think it would be better if we just didn't." 

"Are you sure that's the reason, or is there something else?" Jack asked. Author shrugged. Jack moved so that Author couldn't lay on him, "You can talk to me you know."

"I know." He nodded.

"Can you pretend this is one of your stories for me?" Jack asked him, holding his hands again.

"I can try to." Author said.

"Alright, what would the loveable Irishman do after his beautiful, blind, best friend confessed his feelings?" Jack asked.

"He would smile even though I couldn't see him and he would hold my face." Author shifted uncomfortably. Jack brought a hand up to cup his cheek and made him jump, "He would run his thumb across my cheekbone. His other hand is tight around mine." Jack watched him relax as Jack obeyed every word, "He brings my face close to his and I can feel his breath on my face. I feel as if I were floating, dizzy almost. He doesn't know I've never kissed anyone before, I've never even gotten a chance. I want to tell him everything that will send him away. Tell him every detail that will make him back away. Not because I want him away, but because I want him to stay right where he is, forever. I ache to tell him about what I only remember vaguely, to tell him about the fear we all know that no one understands. I want to tell him that I'm scared to proceed in case I am hurt, though I know I'm not in danger. I want to say how much I hate the idea of sex, and only partially because it frightens me. I want him to know that the one thing that I can always see through the empty black that surrounds me is blue eyes, and thick blond hair spiked with too much gel. His lips and his nose and his cheeks follow me, and I don't know what he did. I want to shout it out as loud as I can, but I can't say the words until I'm lost in them. I pray to myself that this Irishman stays here with his hands on my face, our breath colliding and swirling around. He is beautiful and I want his lips on mine, but I am afraid of what will happen when they are." Author grabbed fistfuls of Jack's shirt and gently pulled forward, "But my fear is irrational and my want outweighs it."

Author and Jack met halfway.


End file.
